Our Past
by All-my-love
Summary: During their time at school will they be able to find love, or will hatred dominate their lives SJ DJan The highschool years
1. The beginning of my end

Hellooo! Well I know what your thinking (I think?). You're probably thinking "oh great another story about when they were kids" but please give it a chance! Now this is part of a three-part story line so once this is finished and you would like to read the sequel you will find it in my profile… but only once this is finished. So let it begin!

Our past

"Dad, why do I have to go to some military school? I could just stay here!" Samantha Carter bounded into her bedroom and slammed the door in her fathers face, tears streaming down her face at the thought of leaving her friends and dog pebbles behind while she was shipped off to a boarding school.

Ever since her mother had died a year ago-shortly after her 14th birthday- nothing had been the same. Then her life finally started to fall back into place her dad had shown up from whatever mission ha had been on saying that she was off to some school. Now it seemed like her world was crashing again.

With a pitiful sigh, Sam sank down onto the chair by her desk, her eyes scanning over the object that decorated it. All the science fair awards, the picture of her mother, a small container holding so many pencil it was fit to burst, the picture of herself and a group of friends at the county fair, and lastly, a small checkered notebook- the words "_My Diary_" printed in black across it's front.

Gathering everything from the desk she carried them to the suitcase sitting tauntingly on her bed and placed the items inside, on top of the books and clothes she would be bringing with her to her new school. Placing the picture at the very top she found herself reliving memories of the day her world changed…

Allmyluvallmyluvallmyluvallmyluv

Fourteen-year-old Samantha Carter sat in the kitchen of their two-story house. The sounds of a radio blaring through the home made it seem warm and inviting.

Placing the last of the cookies into the oven to bake she went back to a book she'd been reading. Yes, she was a romantic at heart. Though she'd only read a romance when she was home alone like this. Humming along to Bon Jovi's "It's my life" she bit into a chocolate chip cookie and resumed reading. Only when she heard the front door open did she stop.

"Hey mom how was your trip?" She asked walking to the living room, only to see her dad there, tears in his eyes and a sad expression on his face. Jacob carter turned to face his daughter and gave her a weary smile.

"Dad what's wrong? Where's mom?" Sam asked even more worried when he slid into his favorite lounge chair and remained quiet. " Dad, please tell me what happened. Mom's flight didn't crash did it, oh god it did! What are we gonna do. How did it crash" She rambled, becoming more and more hysterical.

"Sammy," her father finally said, stopping her rant, "the plane didn't crash!"

Only then did she allow her self to look relieved "then where's mom, did she run to the store, is she-"

"However, I-I was late. And there was an accident. The meeting was longer than I thought it would be. Your mom…she was going to take a cab. Just as it was going through the light another car ran a red and hit it. Sammy she's gone, I'm so, so sorry, she's gone."

Allmyluvallmyluvallmyluvallmyluv

"Sammy?" a knock at the door interrupted her thought and pulled her back to reality. Suddenly the knob of the door jiggled and her fathers figure slipped into the room. Sam ignored him. She turned her back to him as the mattress shifted and her father pulled her into a hug.

"Dad, I don't want to go." She said several minutes later, once she'd allowed herself to relax.

"I know, but please Sam, please go. I need to know you're safe. With mark in California and myself always being away, I need to know you're safe. I can't lose you not after…" he trailed off.

"I know, dad, I know"

123456789

So what do you think? Please update. More to come.

Preview:

"Welcome to Mitsuriggi Boarding School and military academy," a plump lady in her forties said, a small smile adorning her pudgy face, " this will be your uniform and here's your class schedule, classes start in twenty minutes"

I looked at the things she had given me and shifted my bag to get more comfortable. Looking down I realized that the horribly ugly piece of clothing in my hands. Great, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!


	2. School's not so bad!

Hellooo! Sorry I took so long. What with my classes starting up I haven't had much time for well… a life. Here's the second chapter of "Our Past". Enjoy! Oh and the most of the story will be form Sam's point of view. Don't own stargate.

Allmyloveallmyloveallmyloveallmylove 

Well this sucks. Yup I am getting on the bus to go to what will be my next living place. Not really ready to call it home yet.

'Ok this really sucks' I thought as I watched the country fly by. Stupid school. Stupid scenery. Oh my god, that spider was huge. Let's see… black guy, little old lady, really cute teenage boy, fat guy… oh wait were stopping. And there goes the cute guy, great! Not!

"This totally sucks," I said as I stepped off the bus lugging as much bags as thought possible. "And it's raining, even better."

"Well you're new!" A boy about my age said popping out in front of me. He had dark brown hair and a navy blue umbrella over his head to keep the rain off. He wore a pair of kaki pants and a black shirt. If I wasn't so pissed right now I could have considered him cute.

"Ya think" and then I was stomping off in any which direction to get away from this boy. What do I hear next… oh yes.

"Administration's this way. I can help if you want!" he yelled. Great. Just great! I made a new friend without even trying. Hope it's not the same for making enemies. That'd be exactly what I needed.

"All right then, lead the way oh great one," I said, sarcasm dripping on every word. Though he was either extremely dense or didn't care because my sentence didn't seem to bother him one bit.

"Right this way ma'am. First we have to get you checked in and then find your room. Oh I'm Charlie Kawalsky. Though my friend just call me Kawalsky. And you are?" he asked as he picked up some of my bags and led the way to what I could assume was the administration he'd been talking about earlier.

At his question, though, I paused. Did I really want him to know my name just yet? I barely knew the guy, what five minutes? Hmmm. "I'm not so sure you need to know right away," I said and hurried to keep up with him, "and as nice as you've been I'm going to wait to give away that information." I had kept talking without even noticing that we were walking up some steps and he wasn't even listening now. Psssh. Men!

"Here we are, the administration building. You'd better hope you don't have to come here again. This is the most hated place on the campus." He whispered in my ear as we made our way to a large circular desk.

"Hello ma'am. You are looking beautiful today if I do say so myself." Kawalsky said to a lady in her forties with glasses that made her eyes bug out.

"Nice to see you again, too, Charles. What have you done today?" her bored voice dragging on as she talked to the young man before her.

"Nothing today ma'am, if you can believe that. I have a new student with me." He answered as he pointed to me.

"Hello dear, welcome to our school. I hope Charles hasn't tortured you already."she said to me and I decided now was the time to step forward. "Name please so that I can get you situated with a dorm." She continued as she began to dig out a large file from seemingly nowhere. Crap. Name… what to do?

"Uh Carter, ma'am and thank you. No he hasn't completely tortured me yet." I answered. There now he wouldn't know my first name at least. Team Carter: 2; Team Kawalsky: 0.

Yay me!

"Oh dear. I'm terribly sorry, Hun. The Girl's Dorm is completely full. Because you were a last minute student the staff didn't have time to set up a place for you to stay. There is how ever a spare room in the Boy's Dorm. There's nobody there and there's even a private bathroom so you won't have to use the boy's public bathroom.

Well this was just great. I have to stay in the guy's dorm with tons of guys. "That would be fine ma'am," I said through gritted teeth. Though she didn't quite notice. Man, the people around here are extremely dense!

"Ok, Hun. Your room is 128. I'm sure Charles will show you around."

Allmyloveallmyloveallmylove 

That's how I ended up walking down the halls of the boy's dorm with all my bags. If anybody had asked I'm pretty sure they would have thought I brought along my entire house. Buy hey, a girl has needs.

Guys were sticking their heads out of their doors to catch a glimpse of me. Apparently word traveled quickly here. I was so busy trying to ignore the guys that I didn't realize Kawalsky had stopped and I walked right into him.

"Sorry" I said and backed up a couple steps.

"S'all right. Well here we are. Room 128, keys please." Handing him my key I stepped back even more to let him open the door and gasped at what I saw. The room was huge. Towards the back was a bed line with navy blue sheets. On either sides of the bed was a nightstand, one holding a small reading lamp. On one wall was a spacious walk in closet a dresser with a mirror on top. In the middle of the room was a round table with two chairs situated on either side and a small table by the door. On the other side of the door was a hook to hang up your coat. Walking in further I noticed on more thing in the room. A small desk with another small reading lamp on it for working on homework.

The beige walls and blue carpet with the wooden furniture brought the entire look together.

"Wow" I whispered and carried my bags into the room. Kawalsky place the rest of my things by the door and my key on the table.

"If you need anything my room is down the hall. Its number 133." He said and closed the door behind him. I didn't say anything as he left, only allowing myself to take in my surrounding as I sank onto my new bed. It was going to be one long year.

Allmyloveallmyloveallmylove

Well there you have people. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. As for those who didn't, I'm afraid you're as lazy as myself. So please, if you had time to read this you still have time to review! Hope it was a bit longer… until next time, amigos.


End file.
